


Феномен Баадера-Майнхоф

by PosyaPosya



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosyaPosya/pseuds/PosyaPosya





	Феномен Баадера-Майнхоф

— Скажи это, — сипит Харгроув куда-то Стиву в ухо, в очередной раз размазывая его, изнеможенного, по кровати, таская туда-сюда, выбивая остатки духа и тонкие, совсем уж девчачьи стоны. Чертов Король Стив. Сказал бы Билли кому в этой школе, что их любимчик так резво подставляет задницу местному задире, ему наверняка никто даже не поверил бы. 

Это же невозможно. Он же только и делал, что клеил девчонок на свои идиотские залаченные волосы, которые, — Билли знал это лучше всех их, — пахли каким-то мерзейшим клубничным десертом. Харгроув ненавидел этот запах больше всего на свете. Как ненавидел и самого Стива, особенно в те моменты, когда рассказами о нем захлебывалась Макс, размахивая вилкой с переваренными макаронами за ужином. Харрингтон то, Харрингтон се, Харрингтон спас планету, отбил Дастина от хулиганов, приготовил детям черничные кексы. 

Какой, блядь, мужик вообще умеет готовить кексы в восемнадцать лет?   
Он будто собрал все самые тупые стереотипы о самом-классном-парне, и ни на одну гребаную секунду не сбивался с курса, выходя из всех ситуаций, как настоящий рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Разве такие люди не должны раздражать абсолютно всех? 

Он не закатывал истерик Уилер, когда та свалила от него к задроту Байерсу, не рыдал, когда Билли отмудохал его до полусмерти, не ныл на тренировках по баскетболу, когда, желая насолить как можно сильнее, обиженный жизнью Томми ставил ему подножки. Он вообще, блядь, никак не реагировал. Словно все вокруг были пустым местом, и не стоили Короля Стива. Словно он сидел на этом своем воображаемом троне, просто позволяя всем вокруг себя любить, ненавидеть, думать, что в голову взбредет, потому что его самого это никак не задевало. 

А Билли так хотел, чтобы задело.   
Сначала — когда доставал его на баскетбольной площадке, потом — когда делал из его идеального лица гребаное месиво, и сейчас, пытаясь заставить Харрингтона произнести то, что Билли хочет услышать. А услышать он хочет, что Король Стив принадлежит только ему. 

Глупая, детская обида поселилась в груди Билли, когда он впервые услышал о Харрингтоне, а потом — увидел своими глазами и ни хрена, ни капельки не понял, почему все шумят о нем. Он представлял себе кого-то, похожего скорее на себя самого: сильного, высокого, наглого; а получил щенка лабрадора, до безобразия мягкого, в котором неоткуда было взяться и толике того, что было приписано слухами. 

«Да они просто лучше ничего не видели» — подумал Билли тогда самодовольно, будучи уверенным, что отнимет у этого парня право на первенство за считаные дни. И, в целом, все так и случилось, только вот место Стива он не занял. Ему словно выделили что-то отдельное, выписали новую, доселе невиданную должность разбивателя сердец, наглеца и новой загадки старшей школы Хоукинса. Но подвинуть Харрингтона не дали. Словно тот был бетонной плитой, вынести которую можно только посмертно. 

И это было одной из первых мыслей в голове Харгроува — примочить засранца в какой-нибудь канаве, чтобы все поплакали пару дней и, наконец, угомонились, но это ведь было бы слишком просто, не так ли? Куда лучше было уничтожить его репутацию, разнести, не оставив на камне камня, заставить всех смотреть на него другими глазами, поверить в то, что Король Стив — такое же переоцененное дерьмо, как и «бегущий по лезвию». 

Билли взялся за дело с таким рвением, которого давно не испытывал вообще ни к чему: провоцировал, лез в драки, бросал вызов каждым своим словом и жестом, на каждой чертовой вечеринке приковывая взгляды толпы к ним со Стивом. Он спрашивал, хищно скалясь, слабо ли Харрингтонгу отжаться сотню раз, выпить кегу пива с ним пополам, поцеловать вообще всех девчонок, стащить что-нибудь из дома друзей, но будто бы всегда сам оставался в дураках. Король Стив, со своими манерами, даже слиться умудрялся так, что никто не поднимал его насмех, не называл слабаком и трусом. 

Это выводило Билли из себя.   
В Калифорнии такое не прощалось никому, нельзя было не принять чей-то вызов и остаться при этом в белом, нельзя было публично обосраться так, чтобы потом об этом никто не вспомнил. Но в Хоукинсе это, какого-то хрена, прощалось Стиву Харрингтону, и Харгроув зверел чем дальше — тем сильнее, выглядя скорее дебилом, чем новым героем современности. Дело было уже даже не в том, что он хотел себе место Стива, а в том, что мечтал растоптать этого зарвавшегося пацана, вмять его в грязь лицом и придавить сверху тяжелым ботинком, чтобы тот больше никогда не поднимал головы. Но Харрингтон словно был неприкасаемым, и каждый раз, когда Билли казалось, что он сжал свои руки вокруг его шеи, Стив ускользал из пальцев, оставляя Храгроува ни с чем. 

Но Билли всегда был любимчиком судьбы, и она просто не могла обойтись с ним так жестоко, не дав и шанса добраться до малыша Стиви. Харгроув, честно, абсолютно искренне пропустил тот момент, когда желание придушить Харрингтона сделало внутри него невнятный кульбит, и переродилось вдруг в иное, пусть и похожее по ощущением чувство. Нервный зуд на кончиках пальцев, словно под кожей носились мелкие насекомые, нехватка воздуха, сжатые кулаки, и, снова — эта невыносимая потребность смять, растереть в порошок…

Наверное, в голове Стива тоже вертелась парочка вопросиков к Билли, если в конечном счете пазл все-таки сложился, и они оба оказались не очень-то против выплеснуть куда-то накопившиеся эмоции. В тот момент, когда это случилось впервые, и Харгроув с напускной серьезностью придавил Стива к шкафчикам в спортивной раздевалке, ему казалось — Харрингтон вот-вот выйдет из транса и хорошенько двинет Билли за то, что он распускает руки. Он ждал этого момента, когда наклонился совсем близко к лицу Стива, не оставив между ними пространства для неоднозначности; ждал, когда прижался мгновенно высохшими от волнения губами к его влажному рту; ждал, когда скользнул языком между его зубов. Ждал, но ничего так и не произошло. Стив не пришел в ярость, не отпихнул Харгроува подальше от себя, не начал орать во все горло о том, что Билли — озабоченный придурок. Он просто стоял в ступоре несколько секунд, будто пытаясь осознать всю реальность происходящего, а потом открыл пошире свой чертов рот, впуская безумие по имени Билли Харгроув в свою жизнь. Отныне и навеки. 

Поначалу это казалось до ужаса странным: Стив ведь бесил его до тупой истерики, раздражал всем своим существом, от кончиков идеально уложенных волос до носков дурацких белых кед. И, при этом, Билли словно открыл для себя маленькую тайну Вселенной, которая состояла в том, что ни одна девчонка, с которой он когда-либо трахался, не была лучше Стива Харрингтона. Это неприятно диссонировало в голове с тем фактом, что Билли все еще испытывал раздражение и злость, все еще нарывался на каждом шагу, придумывая все новые тупые клички и поводы задеть Стива за живое. Только заканчивалось это больше не мордобоем, а чертовски глубоким сексом, чуть ли не в том же месте, где в очередной раз накрывал гневный припадок. 

Первые несколько недель они еще как-то старались держать ситуацию под контролем, избегать открытых конфронтаций, обходить стороной и не смотреть в глаза, но с каждым разом границы словно размывало, и все мнимые запреты переставали существовать. Билли стал настолько неосторожен, что доебывался до Харрингтона в школьных коридорах, отпускал сальные шуточки, будучи уверенным, что ни один человек вокруг не заметит, что они с Королем Стивом давно уже играют в новую игру. 

А потом Билли все чаще стал ловить себя на странных мелочах, которые заставляли лоб покрываться холодной испариной, а низ живота стягиваться в болезненном, нервном спазме. Например, когда он смотрел, как Харрингтон завязывает шнурки на своих тренировочных кроссовках, высунув изо рта кончик языка, будто это было делом государственной важности. Или как он запускал пятерню в волосы посреди разговора со своей бывшей подружкой и ее новым парнем, что означало, что Стив нервничает. Или, когда он вырубался с открытым ртом поперек кровати, и Билли, вместо того, чтобы привычно выскользнуть в окно комнаты Стива, оставался на несколько минут, чтобы просто запомнить эту забавную, невероятно милую картину. Картину, от которой Харгроува бросало в мелкую дрожь ужаса, потому что ощущение это не сулило совсем ничего хорошего. 

Ему казалось, что он застрял в каком-то адском сюре, где настроение на весь день зависело только от того, увидит ли он Стива в школе, урвет ли момент называть его принцессой перед всеми одноклассниками, увидит ли, как лицо Харрингтона покроется красными пятнами, как он разозлится и сожмет кулаки. Билли будто стал одержим, будто питался чужими эмоциями и даже гнев переставал казаться чем-то токсичным, переставал точить изнутри методичным термитом, просто получая свое и успокаиваясь на время. Но, при этом всем, в чертовом Стиве Харрингтоне все еще не находилось того, что Билли, подсознательно, пытался отыскать. Наедине ему казалось, что Стива вовсе не существует за пределами места, где они находились, что все его взгляды, слова и стоны — только для Харгроува, только потому, что Стив — плод его больного воображения. Но реальный мир рано или поздно врывался, занимал все пространство между ними, и Король Стив возвращался к своей обычной жизни, в которой Билли Харгроув был достоин ровно тех же вещей, которых были достойны все остальные. 

Иногда, в качестве мести, Билли хотелось раструбить на всю школу о том, что они со Стивом трахаются, как чертовы кролики, прямо в его спальне, пока этажом ниже спят родители. А потом посмотреть на реакцию Харрингтона, на то, что он будет делать, как будет выкручиваться, оправдываться и придумывать небылицы, чтобы отвести подозрения. Попытался бы он выставить Билли идиотом в ответ? Получилось бы?

Билли казалось, что впереди маячили предупредительные знаки, что дорога, по которой он несется, разогнавшись до огромных скоростей, обрывается там, за мигающими красными лампочками, но времени затормозить уже нет. Он знал, что вылетит в обрыв и жестко разобьется о землю, потому что именно так должен выглядеть финал их со Стивом интрижки. Не будет никаких долгих разговоров о чувствах, никаких признаний, никаких возможных перспектив, потому что он и Харрингтон все еще ненавидят друг друга, и никогда не устают об этом повторять. 

Поэтому Билли сжимает пальцы на скользкой от пота шее Стива и повторяет снова:  
— Скажи это. Скажи, что ты мой, — но Харрингтон уже ловит связь с космосом и уносится на своей ракете куда-то к звездам, и под закладывающий уши финальный стон становится не слышно ничего в целом мире. Тем более, ответа, который Билли так жаждет получить. 

Это происходит каждый чертов раз. 

Но именно сегодня терпению Билли, почему-то, приходит конец. Оно лопается, как напоровшийся на иголку воздушный шарик, и мгновенное решение приходит в голову, отрезвляя так же быстро, как контрастный душ. Харгроув не знал, чего ожидал, заваривая эту кашу, но, совершенно точно, нахлебался ею сполна, вычерпал все до самого донышка, и пришло время вымыть за собой посуду. 

— Это все, — коротко бросает он, натягивая на себя только что поднятые с пола джинсы, — последний раз. Больше мы не трахаемся. 

Стив расслабленно лежит на кровати, наполовину укрытый одеялом, смотрит из-под растрепавшейся челки за тем, как Харгроув собирается, и эта новость застает его в настолько неожиданный момент, что Харрингтон не успевает подобрать подходящую эмоцию. Просто открывает рот и хлопает несколько раз своими оленьими глазами, пытаясь понять, какая вожжа попала Билли под хвост. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы переварить и понять, что Билли это серьезно, что это не тупая угроза, не бессмысленное причитание. Что это — ультиматум. 

— О-окей, — тянет Харрингтон, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть Билли, — что-то случилось? Я сделал что-то не так? 

«Все! Ты, блядь, все всегда делаешь не так!» — хочется заорать Билли Стиву прямо в лицо, но он только скалится своей самой идиотской ухмылкой, демонстрируя ряд идеально ровных белых зубов. Хрена с два он позволит Стиву свести это к мыльной опере, извинениям и разговорам по душам. Хрена с два он позволит уговорить его остаться. С него хватит, он заебался кататься на этих эмоциональных качелях, заебался ждать, что однажды Харрингтон появится с цветами под его окнами, шокирует папочку и Сьюзан, а потом они вместе укатятся в закат под песни Аббы. Всему этому не бывать, а потому — к черту эту пустую трату времени. К черту Стива Харрингтона. 

— Нет. Мне просто надоело. 

Стив не успевает ничего ответить. Билли хватает свою кожанку со спинки стула и перемахивает через окно, как будто дальше нету высоты в несколько метров. В воздухе остается куча не реализовавшихся эмоций, которые начинают звенеть в тишине так оглушительно, что Харрингтону хочется закрыть уши. 

***  
Если бы кто-то спросил Стива, то он бы тоже не нашелся, что ответить на вопрос о природе с их Билли отношений. С самого начала было не ясно, что Харгроуву вообще от него нужно и почему он пытается превратить в соревнование любое дело, которое они выполняли в одном пространстве. Билли забрал его друзей, хотя Томми и Кэрол уже нельзя было назвать таким громким словом, и наверняка думал, что забрал место «короля» школы, хотя самому Стиву оно нахер не уперлось. Он, пожалуй, давно смирился с тем фактом, что лучше дружить со своей бывшей и задротами-малолетками, чем пытаться строить из себя того, кем ты не являешься, постоянно ощущая дискомфорт.

Да, в школе у него все еще оставались приятели и постоянные приглашения на вечеринки и, по большей части, люди не вели себя с ним как козлы. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы оставаться в удобном для себя нейтралитете. Шуточки о том, что он стоптался и сдулся продолжали поступать, но не были агрессивными или надоедливыми: все были слишком заняты мыслями о своем будущем в выпускной год, чтобы обращать внимание на то, надел ли сегодня Стив Харрингтон свою корону. 

Но так было не для всех, и Билли, который, кажется, до сих пор застрял где-то в своей бойкой подростковости, видимо считал, что нет ничего важнее первенства, а потому, доебаться решил до сильнейшего. Потому что, да, для Хоукинса персонаж породы Стива был действительно лучшим экземпляром, эдаким выставочным образцом в лице богатенького парня с кучей друзей, средней успеваемостью и званием капитана баскетбольной команды. И плевать, что большая часть из этого — ложь, пиздеж и провокация, потому что люди продолжают на это вестись. Билли повелся. 

Харрингтон знал по собственному примеру, что нельзя быть просто мудаком без каких-либо оснований и шансов на исправление. Это не приходило ему в голову до появления Ненси, но ведь и он сам вел себя, как паскуда, лишь потому, что пытался завоевать побольше внимания в свой адрес. Потому что дома этого внимания было недостаточно, потому что родители купили ему машину, плеер и разрешали устраивать дома вечеринки не от того, что были очень хорошими, а от того, что на Стива им было плевать. Но если в себе Харрингтон и нашел корень зла, если принял осознанное решение постараться не быть тем мерзким придурком, которым прослыл за несколько последних лет, то в грозовой туче по имени Билли Харгроув просветов не наблюдалось. Даже сводная сестра Макс, которая мгновенно стала любимицей задротского клуба и, серьезно, буквально похитила сердце Лукаса, став его зазнобой, потеряла всякую надежду во всем, что касалось Билли. 

Как-то раз, в самый разгар очередной партии в «подземелья и драконы», они с Макс вышли подышать свежим воздухом, потому что все равно ни черта не понимали в том, что происходит в этой гребной игре. На крыльце дома было спокойно и тихо, Стив открыл банку апельсиновой газировки и передал ее девчонке, которая, отчего-то, тоскливо уставилась в серое небо, вздыхая о чем-то вслух.

— Стив, — начала вдруг Макс, пряча лицо за длинными, огненно-рыжими волосами. От тона ее голоса Харрингтона немного передернуло: он обожал этих малолеток, но задушевных разговоров с ними старался не вести. Мало ли, что он может нарушить там, в их подростковых головах, своими советами? — Почему ты с ними тусуешься? Они же лузеры. К тому же дети. 

— О, а ты, Безумная Макс, значит не с ними, да? — с усмешкой спросил Стив. Макс, несмотря на всю свою живость, была той еще загадкой даже для Харрингтона, и если сейчас она собиралась позволить ему подсмотреть в замочную скважину за ее жизнью и понять чуть лучше, стоило ли упускать этот момент? 

— Ты понял, о чем я. 

— Понял, — соглашается Стив, — просто они классные. Знаешь, сколько всего нового я узнал от Дастина? С ума можно сойти! — он замолкает ненадолго, чтобы найти нужные слова и при этом не показаться психом, который однажды ебнулся в края и начал тусоваться с маленькими детишками. — Мне нравятся вечеринки и тусовки, нравится иногда напиться вусмерть и что-нибудь учудить, но с вами, малышня, тоже весело. Вам повезло дружить такой большой толпой: среди моих одноклассников, кажется, вообще ни у кого нет лучших друзей. Мне не зазорно, если ты об этом. Может, хоть к концу школы благодаря вам поумнею. 

Макс слушает молча, попивая газировку и раздумывая над тем, что же ей хочется сказать в ответ. Стив не винит ее за то, чего она не понимает: Макс не было рядом, когда заварилась вся эта каша, и даже тот факт, что теперь она в курсе происходящего, все равно не помогает ей осознать некоторые вещи. Стив, оказавшийся в этой компании — самая трагическая, но, при этом, самая счастливая случайность на свете, и нужно просто было быть там в подходящий момент, чтобы объяснений не требовалось. 

— Хотела бы я иметь такого старшего брата, — после некоторого времени тишины говорит Макс и, оу, ну конечно. Все снова упирается в Харгроува. — Веришь или нет, но до переезда с Билли было как-то проще. Иногда он был даже классным, но сейчас, — она сжимает кулаком опустошенную жестяную банку и бросает под ногу, чтобы наступить носком грязного кроссовка, — сейчас мне даже не верится, что в нем осталось хоть что-то хорошее. 

От упоминаний о Билли, Харрингтона скривило. К тому моменту между ними уже случалось несколько… эпизодов, о которых Стиву регулярно напоминают синяки и следы от зубов в разных местах. Макс никогда раньше не говорила с ним о своем брате, но для этого не было и возможности, если быть до конца честными. Использовать девчонку в собственных интересах, играть с ее доверием и вытягивать информацию о Харгроуве намеренно Стиву не хотелось никогда, но сейчас она сама начала этот разговор. Действительно ли Билли мог быть примерным старшим, пусть и сводным братом? Действительно ли с ним могло быть весело, радостно и просто? 

Иногда и самому Стиву казалось, что да, могло бы. Когда они оставались вдвоем, спускали всю свою злость друг на друга и оставалась приятная, расслабленная пустота, в которой у Харгроува не оставалось сил играть в полного придурка. Он умел быть спокойным и даже, прости господи, нежным, только вот быстро ловил себя за руку и бил по тормозам, снова выпуская когти и клыки. И каждый раз, когда Харрингтон пытался подкрасться, чтобы выяснить чуть больше, Билли резко все обрывал, сыпал оскорблениями и сваливал до следующего раза, когда прижмет. 

— Так значит, — от возможности получить больше информации у Стива пересыхает в горле, — ты думаешь, что все дело в переезде? 

— Нет. Вернее, не совсем, — девочка заламывает пальцы, словно не зная, стоит ли ей вообще что-либо рассказывать, но потом решается. — Нил, отец Билли, очень… своеобразный. В Калифорнии он давал Билли больше свободы, а потом, — голос Макс начинает непривычно дрожать, — потом кое-что случилось. Кое-что, из-за чего нам пришлось переехать, и после этого Нил посадил его на короткий поводок. — Макс убирает прядь волос за ухо и наконец-то поворачивается к Стиву лицом. Глаза влажно блестят, на лице читается беспокойство и чертово отчаяние: она скучает по своему старшему брату, но ей не нравится тот, кем Билли является сейчас. Харрингтон читает это в ее лице, но едва ли может предпринять что-то. — Я понимаю, почему он бесится, Стив, я бы тоже бесилась! Но он избил тебя, угрожал Лукасу и это просто… Это нельзя оправдать даже тем, что делает с ним отец. 

Что делает с ним отец? 

Дверь сзади них хлопает и оба, Макс и Стив, оборачиваются на звук, чтобы увидеть Синклера, смотрящего на них с сомнительным подозрением. 

— Эй, вы чего тут? — спрашивает он, кидая на Стива такие взгляды, будто он собрался увести его девчонку. 

Макс шипит еле слышное «никому ни слова» и встает, чтобы вместе с Лукасом уйти в дом. Стив так и остается сидеть на крыльце, раздумывая о том, что она ему рассказала. 

Что с Билли делает его отец? 

После того разговора Харрингтон не раз задавался этим вопросом, но подлезть к Макс снова с чем-то подобным не осталось ни единого шанса. Такие моменты никогда не повторяются дважды, особенно с подростками, и если они решают кому-то довериться, то выдают одноразовый лимит, заполучить который снова почти невозможно. Тем более, насколько странно бы было, если бы он стал расспрашивать ее о Билли? О том, кого он, по мнению абсолютного большинства, люто ненавидел и мечтал отомстить за тот раз в доме Байерсов. 

Но Стив не испытывал ненависти, и это было самым забавным во всей ситуации. Ни тогда, когда оказался избитым, ни тогда, когда позволил утянуть себя в поцелуй в первый раз. Это от Харгроува исходила животная ярость, нашедшая иной способ вырваться наружу. Она была настолько явной, что можно было пощупать пальцами, поймать в воздухе за хвост, задохнуться, как облаком пыли. Билли весь ее источал, но был ли Стив действительно причиной этой ярости? Он начал смотреть на Харгроува другими глазами, искать что-то в образе человека, привыкшего разговаривать кулаками, и Билли, конечно же, заметил, что теперь Харрингтон рассматривает его как под лупой. 

— Продолжишь так пялиться и я решу, что ты в меня влюбился, Стивибой — бросил как-то Билли, когда Стив в очередной раз пытался собрать воедино все свои предположения, и, ладно, слишком увлекся, потому что пялился на Харгроува в упор. 

— Пошел ты, — буркнул он в ответ недовольно. 

Билли одарил его ослепительной улыбкой в ответ. Они оба были в курсе о том, что это означало. 

Все вертелось, крутилось и неслось куда-то со страшной силой, пока не превратилось в нестабильную норму, к которой Стив почти привык и перестал задавать вопросы, в первую очередь, самому себе. Да, он перестал драться с Билли Харгроувом и начал с ним спать. Ну и что? Долгие попытки убедить себя в том, что он может трахаться с кем-то просто потому, что это весело, потому что у него нет постоянной девушки и поводов отказаться, начали действительно срабатывать, потому что, каким-то образом, мозг Харрингтона начал думать, что все так и должно быть. 

Первое время он пытался поговорить с Билли о том, что происходит, потому что игнорировать происходящее было так же нелепо, как обходить стоящего посреди комнаты слона, но Харгроув был непреклонен в своем желании закрывать глаза абсолютно на все. Стив провел достаточно большое количество времени, размышляя о том, способен ли он спать с кем-то и ничего при этом не испытывать. И все приводило к довольно неутешительным результатам. Потому что связывать что-то в своей жизни с Билли всерьез не хотелось совсем. Что бы сказал его отец, если бы узнал, с какой регулярностью в его собственном доме его собственный сын занимается непотребствами с человеком своего пола? Что бы сказал Дастин, если бы увидел его с Билли после всего, что тот сделал лично Стиву и компашке задротов? Что бы сказал сам Билли на предложение взглянуть правде в глаза и смириться с происходящим?

Хотя, ответ на последнее «что если» ответ Стив знал. Билли просто врезал бы ему хорошенько, чтобы не заводил речей о том, о чем ничего не знает. А Харрингтон, по мнению Билли, действительно не знает. Он ведь дальше Хоукинса носа не показывал, вырос в норе и уж точно не серфил на огромных волнах в Калифорнии, чем, по рассказам Харгроува, он занимался чуть ли не все свободное время. И если поначалу Стив пытался спорить, то со временем начинал уходить все глубже в себя, стараясь не провоцировать Билли. Он был ураганом, непредсказуемой стихией, лавиной, которая погребет под собой и не оставит никаких шансов на выживание. Стив знал это, когда они дрались в доме Байерсов, когда на каждый удар в ответ Харгроув только смеялся, а потом молотил его по лицу так долго, что это казалось бесконечностью. 

Поэтому, все, что смог сделать Стив после того, как Билли бросил свое холодное «надоело» и выскользнул в окно, — это закрыть глаза и накрыться одеялом с головой. У него больше нет сил разгадывать ребусы, которые подкидывает ему Харгроув, но, хуже всего даже не это. В глубине души Харрингтону кажется, что он знает, чего хочет от него Билли. Что все эти полу-просьбы, которые он произносит в абсолютном бреду, на самом деле и есть сомнительная трансляция чувств. Что, возможно, находись они не в Хоукинсе, штат Индиана, это все могло бы сработать, возыметь какой-то смысл. Но Стив не готов расписываться в своей принадлежности никому больше, во-первых, потому что однажды уже накосячил с Ненси. А, во-вторых, потому что вряд ли быть с Билли было бы тем же самым, что и быть с Ненси. 

Харрингтон вертится на подушке, насквозь пропахшей Билли, одеяло и простыни еще влажные, а потому — неприятно остывают на холодном воздухе, рвущемся из открытого окна. Чтобы закрыть его, нужно, как минимум, подняться и пройти некоторое расстояние, на что сейчас у Стива совсем нет стил. В груди бьется какое-то странное, тяжелое облегчение от того, что Билли ушел, и это можно назвать свалившимся с плеч камнем, если бы он не оставил за собой дыру такого огромного размера. На всю сложившуюся ситуацию Стив налепил бы огромную неоновую табличку с надписью «НЕПРАВИЛЬНО» и разместил на самом видном месте, и рядом, самым мелким шрифтом добавим «но охуенно». Именно с этой мыслью Харрингтон заснул. Всю ночь оконная рама стучала от ветра и казалось, что кто-то пытается пробраться в комнату, а к утру он превратился льдышку, но закрыть окно так и не встал. Стиву казалось, что он, почему-то, все это заслужил. 

Все выходные он промаялся, призраком бродя по пустому дому. Родители уехали в Индианаполис за каким-то чертом, и для того, чтобы собирать вечеринки, Харрингтон был совершенно не в том настроении. Были времена, когда он планировал тусовку за неделю, об этом шептались по всем школьным углам и уже в пятницу вечером вся округа замирала в нервном ожидании. Но все поменялось. 

На первом этаже в гостиной глухо шумел ящик, мерцая синим экраном, а Стив слонялся из комнаты в комнату, понятия не имея, чем себя занять. Он мог бы пригласить Билли, включить чертов подогрев в бассейне и проверить на прочность все горизонтальные поверхности в этом доме, словно вчерашний вечер ему приснился. Но, как только рука тянулась к телефону, осознание возвращало Стива с небес на землю. Если Харгроув и приедет, то только для того, чтобы хорошенько съездить Стиву по лицу, потому что он явно не понял значение слова «надоело». 

Надоело что? Трахаться со Стивом? Сам Стив? Надоело, что он — не телка с третьим размером классом младше? Что они не могут пуститься в радостный пляс на школьной дискотеке, хорошенько засосавшись на глазах у одноклассников? В чем была его чертова проблема? В голове это «надоело» не укладывалось, не вмещалось, будто слово из семи простейших букв было таким огромным. Облечение быстро сменилось каким-то горьким на вкус отчаянием: Стивибой снова уселся у разбитого корыта и пытался черпать из него воду, будто это как-то поможет, будто даже такие люди, как Билли Харгроув, не перестанут сваливать от него, когда подвернется что-то получше. Что не так было с Королем Стивом, если все бежали от него, как от огня? Неужели все его комплексы угадывались так быстро и слово «лузер» проступало у него на лбу, когда настенные часы били полночь? 

Стив уставился на свое отражение в зеркале ванной. Сколько времени он провел здесь, настраиваясь на свидания с Ненси? Сколько строил рожи, репетировал коронные фразочки и выстреливал ироничными заготовками, чтобы казаться смешным и сообразительным? Харрингтон потратил годы, чтобы выстроить образ любимчика жизни, учился держать самообладание, улыбаться во весь рот и ни в коем случае не показывать, что у таких парней, как он, бывают настоящие чувства. Весь он — слепленный перед этим самым зеркалом образ, лучшее, что он видел в фильмах и журналах, напиханное под завязку в оболочку, которая не вмещала в себя это все. Чуть дохрена больше всего — вот что представлял из себя Стив Харрингтон. И все это Билли Харгроув умел содрать с него, как кожу — заживо, одним лишь колким словом, одним своим «красавчик» в котором тысяча смыслов, и каждый Стив обдумывает на досуге. 

К наступлению понедельника Стив спит, в общей сложности, часов пять за все выходные, сжирает все полуфабрикаты из морозильника и чувствует себя так, будто его снова избили и бросили с сотрясением мозга. Все это время он словно холодил и удивлялся, как же все так вышло, пытался переосмыслить последние полгода своей жизни и все не мог поверить, что ебаные демопсы, в свое время, удивили его куда меньше. 

Поэтому, когда Ненси и Джонатан находят Стива утром понедельника возле шкафчиков, он стоит облокотившись на них спиной и, фактически, спит, спрятавшись за темными очками, которые всегда валяются в рюкзаке на всякий похмельный случай. 

— Все в порядке? — с сомнением спрашивает Уилер, морща свой очаровательный лоб, но Стив не может этого видеть, потому что ленится открыть глаза. 

— Угу, — отвечает он коротко, — активные выходные. 

— С чипсами и Шоу Косби? Стив, я знаю, что ты сидел дома. 

Харрингтон резко сдергивает с себя очки и возмущенно глядит на парочку, которая, вау, давно перестала раздражать или расстраивать его, и даже Байерс сам по себе уже не вызывал желания размазать его бесполезное лицо по ближайшей плоской поверхности. Честно признаться, Джонатан был даже неплох, просто уязвленное эго Стива только сейчас оказалось способно на то, чтобы говорить о таких вещах вслух. 

— Ладно, миссис Марпл, ты раскусила меня. Можно мы пойдем на урок? Жду не дождусь, когда можно будет спрятаться за широкой спиной красотки Шеннон и выспаться. 

— Ты отвратителен, Стив Харрингтон, — резюмирует Ненси и разворачивается в сторону коридора, как бы намекая своему бывшему и нынешнему парню, что они должны сейчас же двинуться следом, иначе — будут последствия. Какие именно Уиллер вообще никогда не уточняет, но они с Джонатаном оба видели, как эта малышка умеет обращаться с оружием, а потому просто переглядываются и плетутся следом. 

Стив чуть отстает. Тащится, рассматривая кроссовки, и больше жизни мечтает замертво свалиться прямо здесь, чтобы по нему, в скорейшем времени, провели панихиду и забыли навсегда. Он устал, не спал все выходные, потому что его чувства были, совсем немного, растоптаны, и он пытался не придавать этому столько значения. Наверное, если бы Билли сказал что-то в духе «заебало вести себя, как пидор» или «ты ведешь себя как телка, Харрингтон, а трахать телок я могу и без тебя» — было бы не так обидно. Стиву хочется спросить, какого черта случилось, но может ли он рассчитывать на адекватный ответ? 

За всеми этими мыслями он теряет связь с пространством и временем. И кто только сказал, что смотреть под ноги — лучший способ увидеть все? Харрингтон приходит в себя только тогда, когда чувствует ощутимое столкновение, и предательский холодок по спине пробегает быстрее, чем он успевает поднять глаза. 

— Харрингтон, — горячее дыхание Билли опаляет лицо, все вокруг заполняется запахом одеколона и сигарет. Билли в знакомом движении проводит языком по кромке зубов, что означает только то, что этот парень в бешенстве, и упирает палец Стиву в грудь, — Советую научиться смотреть, куда прешься, — на каждое слово по одному тычку пальца, в глазах чистая ярость. 

— А то что? — спрашивает Стив.

— Ты, я смотрю, по роже давно не получал, красавчик? — Билли расправляет ладонь на его груди и толкает Стива. Он делает шаг назад, едва ли веря тому, что видит и слышит. Билли настроен серьезно, оттесняя его к стене, но, самое главное — ему хватило буквально полпинка, чтобы завестись. 

— Может, обсудим, Храгроув? — шипит Стив, так, чтобы услышал только Билли, который навис над ним внушительной горой, развернув и без того широкие плечи. У него дергается верхняя губа, оголяя сверкающие зубы, а крепко сжатую челюсть выдают ходящие на шее желваки. Народ начинает собираться вокруг, надеясь на хорошенькую драку, а Стив надеется только на то, что Билли не будет устраивает публичное линчевание только за то, что тот в него врезался. 

— Обсудим что? — спрашивает Билли в ответ, копируя его интонацию. 

— Ты знаешь что, — многозначительно? Недостаточно!

Билли практически дышит ему в лицо, рассматривая, изучая, будто видит впервые, хотя, что касается Стива, Харгроув видал и не такое. Но сейчас не остается ни единого шанса на то, что он чего-то не понял. 

— Нет, не знаю, — громче нужного отвечает Билли, — о чем нам с тобой разговаривать, Харрингтон? — очередной толчок в грудь, очередной шаг назад, очередной придушенный выдох Стива, которого загоняют в угол. Он будто пытается призвать к рациональности, не веря в то, что даже такой человек, как Билли Харгроув, способен настолько из воздуха доставать поводы для конфликтов. И ладно бы это было одной из их общих игр, переходящих в горизонтальные плоскости и решавшиеся привычным способом. Нет. Билли явно решил вернуться к тем прекрасным денькам, когда между ними непременно должна была завязаться драка. 

— Пофиг, — выдыхает Стив. Это бесполезно, так что не стоит и пытаться. Он, наконец-то, осознает это в достаточно мере, чтобы толкнуть Билли в ответ, коротко и несильно, — Тогда дай пройти. 

От того, что Стив его касается, Билли, кажется, буквально вылетает на другую орбиту и становится еще злее, будто это вообще возможно. 

— Охренел? 

Наверное, еще секунда, и Билли бы ему хорошенечко вмазал. Стив прямо видел, как сжимается и заносится кулак, и был готов получить по лицу. Может, это его отрезвит? 

— Билли Харгроув! — раздается вдруг откуда-то слева, и они оба поворачивают головы, чтобы увидеть разгневанную Ненси Уилер, которая стоит, сложив на груди руки и смотрит именно тем взглядом, с которым она убивала демогоргонов, — если ты сейчас же не отвалишь, клянусь, я тебе яйца отстрелю. Понял меня? 

Харгроув моргает удивленно, кидает взгляд на Стива, мол, она это серьезно, а потом открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь ей ответить, но слов не находится. Ненси непреклонна и устрашающа, и, на месте Билли, он бы не связывался с ней. Билли бы точно не ударил девушку, а вот девушка его — сто процентов и с огромным удовольствием. 

— В следующий раз, Харрингтон, — наконец-то находится Билли, — твоя мамочка тебе не поможет.

****

Но следующий раз не наступает. Билли, словно, добивается своего и чертов Стив Харрингтон начинает его избегать. Так очевидно, что это, блядь, не лезет ни в какие ворота. Завидев Харгроува в другом конце коридора, Стив, не пытаясь скрыться, разворачивался и давал ходу в противоположим направлении, даже если ему нужно на урок. Не бежать же Билли за ним? Да и зачем? Чтобы ударить? Вау, Билли, вот это мотивация! 

Вообще-то, последние несколько недель он был сам не свой. Руки чесались так сильно, что ими хотелось молотить по стенам, чтобы унять это мерзкое чувство, но если бы только на пальцах появились ссадины, отец бы обязательно спросил. «Снова решаешь вопросы силой, сынок?» — сказал бы он, на что Билли бы точно усмехнулся. Ну кто бы говорил. 

Харрингтон снился каждую ночь в каких-то липких кошмарах, где все залито кровью и хрустит, как переломанные кости. В этих снах они со Стивом блуждают в долгих грязных лабиринтах, все время от чего-то отбиваются и, неизменно, Стив пропадает, когда до мнимого конца остается совсем немного. И Билли не может его найти. Харрингтон заполняет все его пространство по самую макушку, будто раньше этого было недостаточно, будто не от этого он пытался избавиться. Не помогает курить и тягать гантели, не помогает копаться под капотом своей Камаро, злиться на отца и Макс, не помогает играть в чертов баскетбол на который Стив, блядь, перестает ходить, прикрываясь травмированной ногой. 

Сука! Билли своими глазами видел, как Харрингтон улепетывает от него на своих двоих, достаточно целых, чтобы раздробить в них коленные чашечки и посмотреть, как этот хитрец запоет тогда. Раздробить, а потом таскать этого придурка везде на руках, чтобы он просто сдох от стыда и унижения. 

У Билли щемило грудь. Ночью, днем, за завтраком и во время тренировки. Будто кто-то взял сердце в кулак и периодически сжимал, напоминая о нерешенном вопросе, который оставался висеть в воздухе. На задворках сознания маячила вполне логичная взаимосвязь этих ощущений со Стивом, но весь остальной мозг отрицал происходящее, скорее рассматривая вариант на досуге наведаться в медпункт. При виде Харрингтона начинали потеть ладони, в глотке пересыхало мгновенно, и оттого желание размазать его по стенке усиливалось в разы. Что он с ним сделал? 

Нет, Харгроув не пещерный человек, не робот. Он в курсе, что люди способны испытывать друг к другу всякое. Как отец к Сьюзан, как Макс к этому своему Лукасу, как Стив к малолеткам, что было, пожалуй, самой сомнительной составляющей этой цепи. Но представить, что он, Билли, будет испытывать что-то к кому угодно, а, тем более, к кому-то как Стив, казалось невозможным. Как минимум — за гранью разумного. Но, посмотрите на него: выскочил в окно парня, которого трахал на досуге, и не смог прожить без сожалений и пары недель, каждый день думая о том, что не надо было этого делать. А что надо было? Они с Харрингтоном даже не разговаривали никогда особо, не считая этих постельных дискуссий, которые заканчивались сразу после того, как один из них вставал с кровати. Он, блядь, взял оболочку Стива и напихал ее какими-то выдуманными качествами, понятия не имея, кто этот человек на самом деле. 

Что он любил? Помимо трех пальцев глубоко в своей заднице, конечно. Что ему нравилось? В каких отношениях он состоял с родителями, постер какой актрисы висел у него на стене в четырнадцать лет и какой фильм впечатлил его больше всего? Какое мороженое он ест? Фисташковое или шоколадное? А может он вообще не любит сладкое? Он разбирается в машинах или постоянно обращается в мастерскую, если что-то случается с его БМВ? Билли, блядь, не знает о нем нихрена, и впервые в жизни его ебет, что он трахает нечто почти воображаемое. Трахал. Больше ему едва ли светило. 

Но впереди маячила грандиознейшая вечеринка и Билли, совершенно точно, собирался напиться и склеить одну из девчонок, которая будет лучше Стива Харрингтона во всем. Она будет гибче и податливее, мягче, без этих выпирающих повсюду костей, с плавными бедрами и пухлыми губами. Она будет шептать его имя так, что Билли навсегда выбросит из головы все идиотские мысли о Харрингтоне и после, в школе, уже не реагирует на него как раньше. Билли будет абсолютно, блядь, наплевать на этого человека. Настолько, что он не захочет с ним говорить или даже драться. 

Тусовка в доме хуй-знает-кого, куда Билли позвали Томми и другие прихвостни, пришлась на пятничный вечер. Море пива, весь школьный цвет, приятные и относительно неприятные люди, половину из которых Харгроув не знает просто потому, что ему не интересно задумываться об их существовании. Всю неделю Билли представлял, как явится в своем лучшем виде, опрокинет внутрь хорошенькое количество алкоголя и, мило улыбнувшись какой-нибудь красотке, тут же утащит в ближайшую ванную, где выпустит всех своих гребаных демонов. Знал бы он заранее, что это едва ли принесет хоть какое-то удовлетворение — сидел бы дома, но мысли занятнее на тот момент было не найти, и к восьми вечера его Камаро стояла на подъездной дорожке дома, в котором он не бывал никогда раньше. 

Как всегда — ничего необычного. Музыка орет на всю катушку, вокруг пьяные тела, которые успели потерять кондицию, пока Билли сюда добирался, потому что он никогда в своей жизни не приезжает к началу вечеринки. 

Ему рады, как и на любой тусовке. Всем нравятся такие парни, как Билли, которые могут потанцевать с группой девчонок, побыть милым, принести им выпивку и при этом — потусоваться с парнями, обсудить с ними дела насущные и опрокинуть чего-нибудь крепкого. По мнению Харгроува, умение тусоваться — это искусство. Одно дело просто ходить на вечеринки, а другое — каждый раз становиться их изюминкой, покорять всех и вся во тьме ночной, даже если при свете дня ты тот еще засранец.

Прямо с порога Билли облепляют несколько человек, которые наперебой рассказывают какие-то вещи, суют в руки пиво, в которое явно подмешано что-то с более высоким градусом, и тянут за рукав куртки в сторону, чтобы что-то показать. Харгроув лениво отмахивается: он еще не выпил, чтобы заработать головную боль, и вообще пришел сюда не за этим. Ему нужно быстренько снять какую-нибудь кису и расправиться с ней, иначе он взорвется и набьет кому-нибудь рожу. 

Взгляд его непроизвольно скользит по толпе, то ли присматриваясь к какой-нибудь кудрявой брюнеточке, то выискивая знакомую, торчащую дыбом челку, которой, блядь, не наблюдается. Как только он обнаруживает заучку-Уилер и ее парня, становится ясно, что Харрингтона на этой вечеринке нет. Серьезно, сука? Красавчик Стив собирается игнорировать абсолютно все места, где может появиться Билли, как ебаная капризная бывшая? Билли мысленно репетирует фразочки в духе «я так перестарался, что у тебя мозг через задницу вывалился, Харрингтон?», и сам же им ухмыляется, представляя себе краснеющее пятнами лицо Стива. Красивое лицо. 

Пиво за пивом, коктейль за коктейлем, Харгроув накидывается все сильнее и сильнее, переставая ловить связь с реальностью. Вокруг скользят короткие юбки, девчонки липнут, но все не то: слишком голубоглазая, со слишком большими сиськами, слишком рыжая. Ну какого черта? Сложно быть простецкой кареглазой брюнеткой? 

Течение приносит Билли к пустому креслу в углу душной от пьяных танцующих тел гостиной, и он валится в мягкую обивку, тяжело прикрывая глаза. Как же он заебался. 

— Что с тобой, Харгроув? — раздается голос над ухом, на который Билли реагирует, поднимая голову на звук. На подлокотник присела Кэрол, в короткой обтягивающей черной юбке, сложила одну длинную ногу на другую, и игриво подмигнула Билли. Он послушно огладил взглядом ладные бедра и медленно поднялся к лицу, которое обрамляют каштановые кудри. Что она вообще забыла с Томми? 

— Скучно, — бормочет Билли, запрокидывает голову и снова прикрывает глаза. 

Кэрол смеется, и наклоняется к нему ниже, чтобы что-то сказать, и Харгроув наконец-то улавливает запах. Ебаный клубничный лак для волос. Билли делает глубокий вдох и будто бы трезвеет, словно кто-то дал затянуться хорошенькой, крепкой дурью, которая на одну секунду приводит в себя, чтобы после — снова накрыло. От волос Кэрол пахнет так знакомо, что все внутри завязывается в тугой узел, а руки начинают действовать быстрее, чем мозг. Билли кладет ладонь на ногу Кэрол, касаясь края юбки большим пальцем. 

— Билли, — предупреждающе шепчет она, отрицательно качая головой, но не отстраняется.

— Что? — невинно хлопая глазами спрашивает он, — где твой парень, красавица? 

— Я уложила его спать в комнате наверху, — признается Кэрол, — он перебрал. 

— И пришла ко мне, — продолжает Билли за нее. Ладонь скользит глубже. 

— Просто поболтать, — неуверенно отвечает она, перехватывая руку Билли. Его пальцы замирают где-то на внутренней стороне бедра, в миллиметрах от катастрофы. 

— Почему ты с ним? — спрашивает Билли своим самым лучшим шепотом, дыша рядом с ней спокойно и глубоко, наполняя легкие ненавистным ароматом, — Я лучше знаю, как обращаться с такими красавицами, как ты.

Будто в подтверждение он позволяет своим рукам преодолеть еще одно короткое расстояние, и Кэрол, наконец, вспыхивает, заливаясь слишком красивым, ровным румянцем. Стив краснеет совсем не так, но Харгроув это игнорирует, пытаясь сосредоточиться на клубничном запахе волос. Его вполне хватает, чтобы сделать все от него зависящее, лишь бы Кэрол уединилась с ним где-нибудь. Тем более, она, кажется, не такая уж святая и верная, как ему всегда казалось. Просто Билли слишком пьян и чувствует себя слишком странно. Никакие другие причины никогда не подвигли его на то, чтобы соблазнять девушку товарища. Если Томми можно так назвать. 

— Нам правда не нужно, — придушено шепчет она, оглядываясь и пытаясь отстраниться, но Билли становится настойчивее.

— Правда? 

Кэрол наконец-то находит в себе силы, чтобы оттолкнуть руку Билли и спрыгнуть с подлокотника, но не успевает в его голове мелькнуть мысль «ну и вали, Сучка», как она подает ему абсолютно однозначный сигнал кивком головы. 

— Пойдем со мной. 

Они протискиваются сквозь толпу, не касаясь друг друга, но Кэрол периодически оборачивается, чтобы проверить, идет ли Билли следом. Ему все мерещится, что это не она, но он так сильно пьян, что уже не в состоянии обращать на это внимание, не в состоянии остановиться на секунду и подумать, потому что остатки разума, кажется, захлебнулись пивом. Поэтому, когда за ним захлопывается дверь ванной, Билли не тратит время на то, чтобы медлить или церемониться. Он даже, блядь, не помнит, закрыл ли он за собой. Да похуй.

Томми явно не стал лучшим мужчиной в ее жизни, если Кэрол так легко позволяет задрать свою юбку и прижать к белой кафельной стене. Билли не целует в губы, но застревает где-то у шеи, вдыхая запах волос, представляя, что мягкое тело, которое сжимают пальцы, принадлежит совсем не ей. Если сосредоточиться, закрыть глаза и дышать через нос, можно притвориться, что все совсем не так, и, кажется, они оба сейчас делают именно так. А может быть Кэрол просто давно хотела оседлать кого-нибудь покрепче, но Билли правда плевать на мотивы, когда он приподнимает ее на руках и ноги Кэрол сцепляются у него на пояснице. Вот так вполне подойдет. 

Билли чувствует себя мерзко и грязно, но продолжает убеждать себя в том, что ему нравится трахаться с Кэрол и девчонками вообще, что он верит ее картинным стонам, которыми она привыкла одаривать Томми. Ему казалось, что станет лучше, но не происходит нихуя хорошего, поэтому он продолжает отчаянно, механически вколачивать ее в стену, забывая о том, должно ли девушке вообще это понравиться. В бешеном темпе, вспотевших бедрах вокруг его талии, громких стонах он не замечает того, как нелепо распахивается дверь, которую он, конечно же, не закрыл. 

— Билли, — стонет Кэрол, пытаясь неловко отпихнуть его от себя, — Билли! 

Харгроув дышит тяжело и рвано, как пробежавший километры бешеный пес. Он думает, что нахрен убьет того, кто стал свидетелем их с Кэрол маленькой шалости, но, поворачивая голову, обнаруживает стоящего в дверях Харрингтона. Блядь. Он стоит, облокотившись на дверной проем, закрывая их двоих от посторонних глаз, скрестив руки на груди и явно ожидая чего-то. Стив смотрит Билли прямо в глаза, но в них не читается ни преданности, ни мягкости. Кажется, на несколько секунд Харгроув забывает о том, что Кэрол до сих пор зажата между ним и стеной, а когда вспоминает и, наконец, отпускает на пол — та уже бьется в истерике. 

— Он все расскажет Томми! — шипит она, собирая по полу трусы и колготки, а Билли просто стоит, с полуспущенными штанами, и смотрит, ни секунды не жалея, на то, как она подбирает свои шмотки, — он убьет тебя, потом меня, а потом прихлопнет Харрингтона! Придурок! 

Кэрол чуть не плачет, отталкивает Стива от двери и выбегает из ванной, на ходу поправляя одежду и засовывая ноги в туфли. Конечно, что Томми кого-то там может прихлопнуть, — сомнительное заявление, да и не это сейчас волнует Билли больше всего. Харрингтон все еще в дверях, стоит, плотно сжав челюсти. Чего он хочет? Прочитать нотацию о том, что трахаться с девушками своих друзей в туалете, пока те пьяные спят этажом выше — дурной тон? Спасибо, Харгроув в курсе, и он бы не оказался в этой идиотской ситуации, если бы Стив не имел за собой привычки скупать хрень, типа лака для волос, в женских магазинах. Пидор. 

— Чем-то помочь, Харрингтон? — спрашивает он, мерзко склабясь. 

Стив только давит какую-то больную усмешку, смеряет его злым и холодным взглядом, полным такого чистейшего отвращения, что его можно кристаллизировать и продавать. Спонсировано Билли собственной персоной, — вот что было бы написано на упаковке. 

— Штаны застегни, — бросает Стив ему в ответ и, оттолкнувшись плечом от дверного косяка, выходит из ванной. Билли остается один. 

Он медленно застегивает ширинку на джинсах, делает несколько шагов в одну сторону ванной и другую, пока не замечает своего отражения в зеркале краем глаза. Взъерошенные волосы, безумные глаза, и мерзкий, абсолютно отвратительный след помады на скуле. Такой четкий и яркий, что увидеть можно, наверное, из космоса. 

— Дрянь! — рявкает Билли, бросаясь к раковине, чтобы поскорее смыть с себя это дерьмо. Мыло размазывает след по щеке только сильнее, но он продолжает тереть, пока кожа не краснеет, не начинает скрипеть под пальцами. Как жаль, что он не может помыться весь, желательно — вместе с мозгом. Достать его из черепной коробки прополоскать с мылом. Может, хотя бы это может ему помочь? 

Стив, стоящий у двери в черных брюках и джемпере, со своими блядскими безупречными волосами и этим убийственным спокойствием во взгляде все еще мерещится Билли каждый чертов раз, когда он моргает. Следов алкоголя в организме, будто бы, больше нет и в помине, но эта гребаная галлюцинация не отпускает, словно он заслужил, чтобы его преследовал призрак человека, на котором он слегка свихнулся. Очень разочарованный призрак.   
Насколько Вселенная, должно быть, злая и ироничная сука, если она позволяет случаться ситуациям вроде этой, когда Стив Харрингтон застает его с девушкой их общего знакомого? Даже не так. Когда ИМЕННО Стив делает это, будто во всем доме не находится еще сотня человек, которым может прийти в голову идея воспользоваться ванной. Но это должен был быть именно Стив, не так ли? Человек, которого не было на этой вечеринке еще полчаса назад. Человек, который, видимо, не должен был быть здесь, но по какой-то причине поменял свое решение и приехал. Возможно, он хотел напиться, а, быть может, при самом невероятном раскладе событий, найти Билли и поговорить с ним. Возможно, именно поисками он и занимался и нашел явно не то, что искал. 

Если где-то внутри Билли еще теплилась вера в некое чудо, которое может произойти между ними, то теперь она испустила последний вздох и наконец-то отдала концы. 

Билли покидает эту вечеринку так быстро, что никто не успевает попрощаться с ним: в висках пульсирует тупая боль, ему просто хочется лечь и отдохнуть, проспать часов сорок, чтобы хотя бы какой-то период времени не думать обо всем, что происходит. Он не оборачивается ни разу, а потому, не может видеть, как Стив провожает его тяжелым долгим взглядом, опрокидывая в себя стопку текилы. 

Билли все сломал. 

***  
Когда в таком маленьком городке как Хоукинс происходит что-то хотя бы отдаленно похожее на скандал, все попытки скрыть его оборачиваются полным провалом, потому что информация, рано или поздно, доходит абсолютно до всех. Стив, как бы мерзко не было ему застукать Билли и Кэрол в туалете, не собирался рассказывать об этом кому-либо, а уж тем более Томми, потому что был уверен, что они должны разбираться сами. И еще, он был уверен, что стал единственным свидетелем всего случившегося. Конечно, одна его часть мечтала о сладком моменте, когда он остановит Томми в коридоре и бросит какую-нибудь неоднозначную фразочку, которая заставит его долго копаться в себе и искать подвох. Это буквально сведет его с ума, как сводило когда-то самого Стива, который умирал от ревности в поисках следов измены Ненси. Томми тогда много иронизировал по этому поводу, и, наверное, если бы он застал Кэрол с кем угодно, кроме Билли, то устроил бы из этого настоящее шоу просто из вредности. 

Но, несмотря на то, что Харрингтон дал негласное обещание себе и двум другим участникам происшествия молчать, это совсем не означало, что никто не узнает абсолютно ничего. Наверное, Кэрол и то, что она сделала, можно понять. Томми был ее первой любовью и она возлагала огромные надежды на то, что их будущее будет складываться так, как она себе нарисовала. Что они поступят в один и тот же колледж, поженятся, Томми откроет свое дело, а она станет милой домохозяйкой, которая будет воспитывать детей и заниматься благотворительностью. Возможно, все это будет происходить даже здесь, в Индиане. И Томми был со всем этим согласен. Но так уж вышло, что он оказался чуть большим придурком, а она — чуть менее послушной девчонкой, в душе которой копошились собственные демоны.   
Возможно, поэтому, она немного запала на калифорнийского красавчика, который плевал на правила не заботился о мнении общественности, что было в новинку для Хоукинцев, которые переживали за каждый чих. Она распланировала всю свою жизнь с Томми, но в тайне мечтала сбежать с кем-то вроде Билли Харгроува, который появился бы на своей Камаро из ниоткуда и увез к побережью, спасая от бытовухи и скуки. И, конечно, она не ожидала, что эта самая скука настигнет не в тридцать или сорок, а уже сейчас, и что на одной из вечеринок ее так непреодолимо потянет к плохому парню, что она не сможет остановиться. 

Конечно, Кэрол испугалась. Особенно, когда поняла, что Билли не увезет ее к океану и между ними не будет больше ничего, что грубый секс в ванной — не начало истории любви, что он-то может и уедет, да только без нее. И, конечно, она побоялась потерять свое идеальное нарисованное будущее. А потому не стала дожидаться, что кто-то распустит слухи о ней и сама пошла к Тому с чистосердечным. Стояла на коленях, умоляла и каялась, ибо не ведала, что творила. Его прощение стоило непомерно дорого, но хуже всего было то, что Томми не собирался оставлять это просто так. Он нашел способ выместить гнев на предавшей его девушке, которую, конечно, пришлось простить, но оставался еще и Билли Харгроув. О том, как он отпиздил Стива в доме у Байерсов, буквально легенды ходили, а потому соваться к этому парню с разборками один на один было затеей, как минимум, гиблой. 

Поэтому Томми придумал то, что могло прийти в голову лишь такому человеку как он: не можешь справиться сам — позови друзей. 

Это был один из дней, когда тренировки по баскетболу заканчивались позднее обычного, потому что тренер спускал с них семь потов. Школьная парковка давно опустела, на ней стояло всего несколько машин, в том числа - Камаро Билли. Сегодня он выкладывался больше обычного, гонял мяч по площадке как в последний раз, намеренно пытаясь как можно сильнее себя утомить, чтобы хоть одну ночь поспать спокойно. 

Вся остальная команда, включая Томми, ушла раньше, а Билли все носился с мячом до изнеможения, раз за разом закидывая мяч в кольцо. 

— Где его носит? — нервно спрашивает Томми, расположившись на капоте машины Билли. Он чувствует себя спокойно и уверенно с подкреплением в лице троих ребят из команды. Их план на сегодня — дождаться Харгроува и задать ему хорошенькой трепки за то, что он сделал с Кэрол. 

— Терпение, — бормочет его товарищ, за счет которого Томми собирался выехать в этой схватке, — вон он, тащится. 

Билли вышел из школы, на ходу закуривая, и уже издалека увидел тусовку из нескольких человек вокруг его машины. Малыш Томми даже уселся на нее своей тощей задницей, так что сейчас кому-то задут парочку вопросов. 

— Какого хрена, Томми? — задорно вопит Харгроув через парковку, — советую бежать быстрее, а то ноги оторву!

Томми только крепко сжимает зубы и спрыгивает с машины, расправляет плечи, нервно подпрыгивает на месте пару раз. Остальные ребята тоже встают. Это должно быть забавно. 

— Что это тут у тебя, Томми? — насмешливо спрашивает Билли, кидая под его ноги бычок, — девичник? 

Том кивает друзьям, и те обступают Харгроува с всех сторон. Билли чует подвох и напрягается, сжимает кулаки но улыбаться не перестает. Он вымотался на тренировке, не сильно уверен в том, что готов к драке, но эти дети могут попробовать с ним потягаться. Ясное дело, какого хрена они все тут собрались, но разве это не личное, между ним и Томми? 

— Ах ты крысеныш! — голос Харгроува звучит радостно и звонко, — Неужели тебе нашептали, что твоя птичка упала мне на член? — это, очевидно, единственная причина Томми так расстроиться, но кто ему рассказал? Билли думает, что, кажется, он обидел Харрингтона сильнее, чем предполагал, если тот решил распустить свой язык. Вот же засранец мелкий. — Признайся, это ведь Харрингтон сделал, да? На секунду на лице Томми читается сомнение: а Харрингтон знал? 

— Кэр сама мне все рассказала, — отвечает он, гордо вскидывая подбородок. Будто она рассказала ему, как спасала детей из пожара, а не скакала пьяная на чьем-то хую. 

Билли, не сдерживаясь, хохочет.

— Вот же овца тупая. 

Дальше все происходит как-то слишком быстро. Томми бросается на него с каким-то отчаянный ревом, а двое ребят сбоку быстро скручивают Билли руки, чтобы тот не мог отбиваться. Очень подло. Харгроув не успевает реагировать, дергается и матерится, пытаясь освободиться и дать этим щенкам сдачи. 

— Ну и сука же ты, — улыбаясь окровавленными зубами шипит Билли, повисая на руках от очередного удара ноги Томми в живот, — твоя принцесса рассказала, что ей наконец-то удалось кончить? — Томми бьет еще раз. Билли придушенно смеется, потому что это единственное, что он сейчас может. 

В это же время из школы выходят еще два человека. Дастин давно обещал сводить Стива в радиоклуб и показать несколько опытов, которые, какого-то черта, обошли Харрингтона стороной, а потом они собирались поехать в кафе и попробовать какое-то крышесносное мороженое, о котором Дастин все время ныл. 

— Это фи-зи-ка, детка! — говорит Дастин, размахивая лакричной палочкой, — чем ты, блин, вообще в школе занимался?

— Ну извините, — ворчит Харрингтон, бренча ключами от машины, — мне были интересны другие вещи.

Дастин воздает небу молитву, возведя ладони вверх, а потом останавливается, как вкопанный, вглядываясь в другой конец парковки. 

— Стив, — говорит он таким тоном, что у Харрингтона по спине мурашки бегут, — что это там происходит? 

Поворачивая голову, Стив надеется увидеть как минимум вылезающих из-под земли демогоргонов, потому что голос Дастина звучит точно так же, как тогда, когда тот показывал ему запертого в подвале Дарта. Но, честно говоря, к демопсам он оказался готов больше, чем к тому, что пришлось увидеть: синюю Камаро вдалеке не узнать невозможно, как и самого Билли, которого смачно пиздят несколько человек. Информация настолько не поддается умозрительному заключению, что Стив буквально не может поверить своим глазам, а потом понимает, что один из этих людей — Томми собственной персоной. 

— Дастин, бегом в машину, — говорит Стив, подталкивая его в спину, — бегом!

— Это же брат Макс, да? Ты что, помогать ему собрался? 

— Сиди в машине и не высовывайся, понял? — спрашивает Стив, игнорируя его слова. Они добегают до БМВ, Харрингтон открывает для Дастина дверь заднего сидения и бросается к багажнику. Он же не выложил свою биту? Черт, господи блядский боже, пожалуйста, пусть не выложил! 

Напичканная гвоздями бита лежит на своем законном месте. До этого Стив использовал ее только для того, чтобы справиться с нечистью, но сейчас, кажется, сферу влияния придется расширить. Интересно, насколько больно получить такой, например, в колено? 

— Стив, ты же помнишь, что драки — это не твое? — спрашивает Дастин, высовывая голову из окна. 

— Господи, старина, просто побудь здесь, окей? 

Стив закидывает биту на плечо и идет к месту драки быстрым шагом, стараясь не сбиваться на бег, чтобы не показать никому, что боится. А страшно, на самом деле, что пиздец. Потому что Билли валяется под ногами прихвостней Томми, избитый и жалкий, чего не могло произойти никогда в жизни. Стив, блин, дрался с ним сам, он в курсе, что у этого парня удар — как камнепад, и такого сопляка, как Том, он бы вырубил если не с одного, то с двух ударов точно. Он, ясное дело, понимает, в чем причина всего происходящего, но не улавливает одного: почему Томми не хватило смелости бросить вызов Билли один на один. 

— Эй, Томми! — зовет он, подходя ближе, и все разом останавливаются, переставая метелить Харгроува. 

— Харрингтон! Пришел помочь? 

— Пришел спросить, какого хуя тут творится. 

Стив достает биту из-за плеча, чтобы ребятки увидели, что он пришел не с пустыми руками. Томми вздергивает вверх бровь. 

— Учу гостей из Калифорнии не трогать чужое, — говорит он, — а что это у тебя, Стиви? 

— Твоя перспектива на сегодняшний вечер, если сейчас же не свалишь отсюда нахрен.

Харрингтон делает несколько шагов вперед, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы его не могли окружить, крепко берет биту в обе руки и вспоминает наконец, как приятно было откидывать ею демопсов в разные стороны, и как хорошо будет снова кому-нибудь ею врезать. 

— Ты серьезно? — глаза Томи округляются и он на мгновение становится похож на того мальчишку, с которым Стиву нравилось дружить в детстве, и на одну секундочку его становится даже жаль, — ты знаешь, что он сделал с Кэрол? 

Бедный Томми. Он то ли настолько непроходимо тупой, чтобы не понимать и не видеть очевидного, то ли настолько сильно влюблен в свою одноклассницу, но факт остается фактом: он в упор не видит, что Кэрол трахалсь с Билли по взаимному желанию. 

— Что он сделал? — переспрашивает Стив? — Что они оба сделали, ты хотел сказать. Томми, чувак, ты правда думаешь, что Харгроув трахнул твою девушку без ее согласия? Он придурок конечно, но не насильник. 

Стиву кажется, что где-то внизу, на асфальте, Билли даже усмехнулся, отплевываясь кровью, пока все внимание переключили на Харрингтона. Он даже умудряется занять относительно сидячее положение, облокотившись спиной на железный бок своей машины. Он внимательно следит за Стивом одним заплывшим глазом, потому что второй просто не открывается, и, когда ловит взгляд Харрингтона, насмешливо подмигивает. Вот же ебаный псих. 

— Какого хуя, Стив? Ты защищать его собрался? 

— Нет, Томми. Я пытаюсь сказать, что если ты хочешь выяснить с Билли какие-то вопросы — найди, блядь, свои яйца и сделай это один на один, а не собирай свору, потому что боишься, что не справишься. 

— Пошел ты, — выплевывает Том и делает кивок головой стоящему сбоку от Стива парню. 

Он делает рывок в сторону Стива, но Харрингтон не был бы самим собой, если бы не ждал подвоха в любую секунду: спасибо, блядь, достаточно научился, пока решал эти потусторонние проблемы. Утыканная гвоздями бита врезается несчастному парню в коленку и, да, это должно быть очень сильно больно. Он орет и валится на асфальт, зажимая травмированное место ладонями. Стив видит на гвоздях кровь и облизывается, прямо как Билли. 

— Томми, — предупреждающе цедит Стив, — советую забирать своих друзей и сваливать отсюда, потому что коленными чашечками вы не отделаетесь, я тебе обещаю. 

Харрингтону похуй, что по этому поводу подумает Томми. Он затеял эту нечестную игру, он решил избить Харгроува толпой, потому что побоялся делать это в одиночку, а значит — Билли тоже имеет право на помощь зала, даже если эта помощь появляется в лице Стива, с битой, один удар которой наверняка вызовет заражение столбняком. Томми делает шаг вперед, и конец биты крепко упирается ему в грудь. Ни шагу ближе. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я так просто это оставлю, Харрингтон…

— Не думаю. Но играть надо честно. 

Томми разворачивается и уходит, его друзья поднимают с земли травмированного бойца и тоже двигаются прочь, так и не сказав ни слова, а Стив ждет, пока они уйдут достаточно далеко, чтобы броситься к сидящему у машины Билли. Его явно знатно оприходовали: половина лица заплыла, из носа течет кровь, вся одежда грязная и, наверняка, под ней тоже куча синяков. Билли держится за бок одной рукой и пытается встать, Стив подхватывает его руку и укладывает на свое плечо, чтобы он мог опереться. 

— Давай-ка, чувак, надо валить от сюда, — приговаривает Стив, волоча Билли к своей машине. Он весит целую гребаную тонну и едва ли шевелит ногами, так что Харрингтон мысленно прощается со своими надпочечниками и прогнозирует себе наделю в собачьем поясе. — Дастин, помоги! 

Хендерсон словно ждал этой команды. Он выпрыгивает из машины пулей, забирает у Стива биту и открывает дверь переднего пассажирского сидения, чтобы помочь усадить туда Билли. 

— Ну ты даешь, мужик, — восторженно бормочет Дастин, когда они все оказываются в БМВ. Он рассматривает Харгроува пристально, чуть ли не тыкая в его опухшее лицо пальцем, чертов натуралист. 

Харрингтон заводит машину и выворачивает со школьной парковки в сторону шоссе, которое ведет на выезд из города, туда, где живут Билли и Макс. 

— Куда мы едем? — Спрашивает Харгроув через некоторое время, сжимаясь от боли чуть ли не в клубок. 

— Везем тебя домой. 

— Нет! — внезапно громко вскрик Билли заставляет Стива резко вдарить по тормозам прямо посреди шоссе, Дастин сзади тоже издает невнятный вопль и в итоге они замирают поперек двухполосной дороги, рискуя быть снесенными какой-нибудь другой машиной с одной или с другой стороны. 

— Какого хрена?

— Только не домой, Стив, пожалуйста, — Билли хватает его за руку, лежащую на коробке передач, и крепко сжимает, заставляя его посмотреть на себя и увидеть весь тот ужас, что на его лице отразился, — отец меня убьет, понимаешь? Если я появлюсь в таком виде, он убьет меня. 

Харгроува мелко трясет, у Стива от этого зрелища пересыхает в горле. На секунду он даже забывает о том, что в машине все еще сидит Дастин, потому что все, что его сейчас волнует — это Билли. Сразу вспоминаются слова Макс о том, что с ним делает его отец, и пазл начинает складываться в голове в кривоватую картину, где Билли выглядит скорее затравленным ребенком, чем грозой улиц.   
— Не надо, — повторяет Билли. 

Стив заводит мотор и разворачивается в обратном направлении. Планы на вечер меняются, он не повезет Дастина в обещанное кафе за ультра-супер-вкусным-невероятно-кислым мороженым. В другой раз. 

— Дастин, пока ничего не надо говорить Макс, понял меня? Я сам все ей расскажу. Вообще ничего никому не говори, — наставляет его Стив, подъезжая к дому Хендерсонов, чтобы доставить Дастина домой и отправиться разбираться с Билли, который, кажется, вырубился тут же, как только понял, что Стив не собирается сдавать его отцу. — Мороженое, я обещаю, будет в другой раз, хорошо? 

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спрашивает Дастин в ответ, игнорируя его просьбу. 

Стив глубоко вздыхает и, притормаживая на подъездной дорожке, устало кладет руки на руль. 

— Понятия, блядь, не имею. 

— Ты, кстати, ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Стив бросает на Дастина такой взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, что тот лишь поднимает руки в защитном жесте и с криком «понял-понял» выпрыгивает из машины. Харрингтон ждет, пока тот скроется в дверях своего дома и выруливает на дорогу. 

Он везет Билли к себе домой. 

— Давай осторожно, — просит он Билли, прислоняя его к стене, чтобы открыть дверь, — родители спят, нужно постараться не шуметь. 

Он понимает, как это по-идиотски, но ничего не может поделать: объяснять матери с отцом, что в их доме делает избитый человек Стиву сегодня не особенно хочется, как не хочется и играть в скорую помощь. Но смог бы он проигнорировать просьбу Билли и отправить его к отцу? Конечно нет, черт возьми, он уже этого не сделал, хотя мог бы просто десантировать этого парня на пороге и забыть обо всем произошедшем, как будто это просто страшный сон. Отказываясь отвезти Билли домой он автоматически взял на себя ответственность за все, что произойдет с Харгроувом дальше, по крайней мере, сегодня.   
Господи, Стивен Харрингтон, ты чертова нянька для всех. 

— Тебе нужно умыться, — причитает Стив, с горем пополам сумев довести Билли до своей комнаты, — ты сможешь сам? 

— Я, блядь, не …— немощный, наверное он хочет сказать это слово, но его ведет в сторону и Билли вынужден опереться о стену, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Все ясно. 

Стив стягивает с него куртку и ведет в ванную, чтобы осторожно влажным полотенцем смыть кровь с лица. Билли шипит, дергается, бормочет что-то в духе «я убью тебя, Харрингтон», пока тот продолжает размачивать кусочки запекшейся на лице крови, потому что только смыв все это можно действительно оценить ущерб. Надо сказать, что если Томми действительно был зол, то обошелся даже как-то слишком мягко. Никакого тебе сломанного носа или челюсти: красивое лицо Билли будет в полном порядке, когда сойдут синяки и припухлости, а лопнувшие губы заживут. Но он не удерживается от издевательского пластыря, наклеенного на лоб, потому что ровно такими же дети облепили лицо Стива, когда Харгроув его побил. 

— Теперь нужно лечь, — инструктирует Харрингтон, будто и без его идиотских комментариев не понятно, но Билли молчит. У него, наверное, не осталось сил быть придурком, потому что ничем иным нельзя объяснить тот факт, что он позволяет Стиву помогать себе, стягивать с себя кроссовки и футболку, чтобы уложить на кровать. Если бы можно было делать все еще медленнее и аккуратнее, Стив бы с радостью попробовал, но он и так проявлял чудеса заботы, когда снимал футболку с человека, который без боли не может поднять рук. Джинсы он решает оставить на месте по той простой причине, что рискует почувствовать неуместный дискомфорт от вида почти голого и, к тому же, почти беспомощного Билли. Нет уж, он и так сделал все что мог. Последним аккордом является таблетка обезболивающего и стакан воды, которые он приносит с кухни.   
Ну все, хватит на сегодня. 

Он смотрит на Билли, который, кажется, уснул, и не понимает, что с этим всем теперь делать. Невероятно медленно Стив бредет в ванную, чтобы умыться и переодеться в домашнее, оттирает разводы крови от раковины, выкидывает полотенце. Так же медленно он идет ко второй стороне кровати, той, на которой всегда оставался спать, когда они были здесь с Билли, той, которая осталась не занята и сейчас. Он ложится поверх одеяла и едва коснувшись подушки понимает, что растерял весь остаток нервных клеток за сегодняшний день. 

«Господи», — думает он, — «как же я устал». 

Руки что-то касается. Стив вздрагивает быстрее, чем понимает: это пальцы Билли трогают его ладонь. Он едва касается, словно чего-то боится, а Стив замирает, не двигается и будто не дышит, пока Билли не решается переплести их пальцы и сжать ладонь. Наверное, это не высказанное «спасибо», с которым они оба засыпают, не разжимая рук. 

И просыпается Стив в следующий раз от того, что его мягко толкают в плечо. 

— Харрингтон, — шепчет Билли, пытаясь его разбудить, — эй, Харрингтон. 

— Боже, который час? 

— Пять утра, — вполголоса отвечает Билли, и кажется таким довольным, что Харрингтон поворачивается к нему лицом. Чтобы увидеть взгляд, который остается хитрым, даже когда Харгроув лежит, расцветая всеми оттенками фиолетового с головы до ног. Феноменально. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Стив. 

Они лежат, глядя друг другу в глаза, на самом ужасном расстоянии неоднозначности, не далеко и не близко, так, что можно легко притянуть к себе рукой и так же легко оттолкнуть. 

— Я хотел извиниться, — признается Харгроув. 

— У тебя сотрясение мозга? Жар? — Стив протягивает ладонь, чтобы коснуться холодного лба Билли. Он мягко перехватывает его руку. 

— Правда, Харрингтон. Лучше бы тебе послушать, я не каждый день такое говорю.

Пальцы Билли так мягко лежат на его запястье, что не хочется отнимать руки. Складывается впечатление, что Билли считает его пульс и от мысли об этом сердце Стива начинает колотиться в два раза быстрее, словно решает сдаться без боя. Когда он, черт возьми, успел провалиться в это с головой? 

— Прости за тот раз у Байерсов. И за спортплощадку. И за Кэрол. И за тот раз, когда я сбежал. И за то, что случилось с Томми. 

Он выглядит абсолютно серьезным, смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза и это явно дается так нелегко, что он пытается запомнить каждую долю секунды, пока Билли все это говорит. Почему-то, Стиву тоже хочется извиниться в ответ, он даже открывает рот, чтобы сказать это вслух, но Билли будто знает наперед, что он собирается сморозить. 

— Не порть мой момент, — шипит Билли, и тянет Стива на себя, чтобы увлечь в чертовски медленный и глубокий поцелуй. 

Ему, должно быть, очень больно совершать лишние движения, но это определенно стоит того, когда Стив облизывает открывшуюся на губе ранку, высасывая из нее кровь. Стив видел все синяки Билли, возможно, у него даже сломано ребро, но Харгроув так умело делает вид, что ему на это наплевать, что Стив верит. Между ними будто бы ломаются оставшиеся границы, которые строились специально для того, чтобы никто не пробрался. На часах раннее утро, время, когда все демоны еще крепко спят, уступая место искреннему желанию вернуть то неуловимое, далекое чувство спокойствия, которое настигало их только тогда, когда они оставались вдвоем. 

Харрингтон подозревает, что в таком состоянии их секс будет похож на соитие двух мерзких стариков в больничной палате, как минимум, потому что место одного из них, совершенно точно, на инвалидом кресле. Но разве он может поделать что либо с тем фактом, что Харгроув забирается ладонями под его футболку и мягко пытается стянуть ее прочь, к чертовой матери. И с тем, что ни одно живое существо еще не страдало так сильно, чтобы трахнуть Стива Харрингтона. Потому что Билли, очевидно, очень больно, но еще более очевиден тот факт, что он абсолютно серьезно настроен засадить Стиву по самую печенку даже в таком состоянии. Не то чтобы он был сильно против. 

Стив постарался как можно аккуратнее перелезть через Билли, чтобы оседлать его бедра, не касаясь измученного торса, который весь выглядел так, будто по нему долго ездили на какой-то тяжелой технике туда и обратно. Он уперся локтями возле головы Билли и продолжил медленно целовать, стараясь не давить абсолютно нигде, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. Конечно, ему хотелось хорошенечко вонзить зубы Билли в шею, а еще — не быть сверху, потому что ему нравится чувствовать давление чужого веса на себе. Но Билли и так собрался пойти на подвиг, так что требовать от него слишком многого просто нельзя. 

— Боже, принцесса, я не стеклянный, — Бормочет Харгроув недовольно, и усаживает Стива плотнее на себя, чтобы тот, блядь, почувствовал уже, что они собрались не на партию в Го. Билли так чертовски, блин, скучал все это время, что ни минуты больше не собирается терпеть, даже если у него лопнет селезенка или сломанное ребро проткнет легкое, — давай же, Стивибой, мы и так провозимся до второго пришествия. 

И, ладно, оно, слава богу, все-таки, не наступает. Стив включает мозг, помогает им обоим раздеться и, кажется, мирится с тем фактом, что большая часть работы сегодня на нем. В комнате очень быстро становится ужасно душно, Билли то и дело стонет сквозь зубы, пытаясь прятать боль за наслаждением, или наоборот, а Стив почти забыл всю прелесть ощущений, которые испытываешь, когда долго не сидишь на ком-то верхом. 

Медленно и тихо — вот как это происходит сегодня, с грязными шепотками Стиву в ухо, с полузадушенными просьбами, касаясь и скользя, прижимаясь друг к другу всеми кусочками тела так сильно, будто, если расцепятся, одного из них наверняка утянет в невесомость. В конце концов, Билли, кажется, перестает чувствовать в теле хоть какую-то боль, наливаясь горячим каленым железом с ног до головы, обливаясь потом, забывая, что его лицо сейчас вообще ни капли не сексуально заплыло огромным синяком. Как-нибудь потом он обязательно пошутит про то, что Харрингтон ебаный некрофил, если повелся на такой вариант развития событий, но сейчас им так хорошо, что про это можно ненадолго позабыть. 

Но главное, это то, что еще ни разу между ними не происходило ничего… подобного. Короткий агрессивный секс — пожалуйста, попытки показать зубы во время минета — сколько скажете! А еще — постоянный быстрый темп на высочайших скоростях, попытка заставить кончить самым грубым способом, можно без смазки и на сухую, главное только, чтобы причинить как можно больше страданий. А сейчас Харрингтон почти рыдает от нежности, зацеловывая ушибленные места и даже, черт возьми, проклиная старину Томми, который, сам того не ведая, подарил этим двоим такой замечательный шанс на примирение. 

На этот раз Билли все ясно без слов. Почему-то ему кажется, что Стив никуда не собирается бежать от него в ближайшее время, а, может быть, и не собирался никогда. За сегодняшний вечер Харрингтон мог бросить его на произвол судьбы несколько десятков раз, но поступил так, как наверняка сделал бы не каждый. Билли хочется верить, что это произошло потому, что Стиву не все равно. 

Он понятия не имеет, что будет делать дальше. Для начала, как покажется отцу в таком виде, а потом, что они с Харрингтоном будут делать со всей той лавиной чувств, что обрушилась на них сегодня. Но в самых смелых своих мечтах он увозит Стива в Калифорнию и показывает ему океан. 

— Эй, Стив, — шепчет Билли, когда они оба лежат на смятых простынях, неловко обнимаясь, чтобы острые локти и другие части тела Харрингтона не давили на синяки, — поедешь со мной в Калифорнию. 

Харрингтон в полудреме, с прикрытыми глазами, настолько расслаблен, что выглядит даже беспомощно. В голове Билли мелькает занятная мысль как-нибудь воспользоваться этим его состоянием, но не в этот раз.

— Что мы будем там делать? — бормочет Харрингтон, не открывая глаз. 

— Поступим в колледж, например. Будем играть за какую-нибудь плохонькую баскетбольную команду. 

— А если не поступим? 

— Ну-у, — задумывается Билли, выводя пальцем узоры на спине Стива, — тогда я буду работать механиком. А ты устроишься куда-нибудь тоже. Барменом например. 

Стив смешно фырчит, потираясь носом о плечо Билли. 

— Это просто венец моих мечтаний!

Билли замирает на секунду, понимая, что ему, все-таки, хочется услышать четкий ответ от Стива. И в этот раз он его дождется. 

— Серьезно, Стив. Давай уедем. 

Стив открывает глаза и приподнимается на локте, чтобы видеть лицо Билли. Серьезное и строгое, будто сейчас решается их судьба. А, может, и правда решается?

— Закончим школу и уедем, хорошо? 

Вместо ответа Билли тянется за поцелуем. Теперь точно хорошо.


End file.
